Spell fixes
Acid Fog: Increase damage to 2d10. *Alter Self remove the natural armor clause, This spell will not grant flight no matter what the caster changes into unless the caster has flight in his natural form. When you become a creature, you become that creature for the duration, minus . You do not maintain any items, active spells (they are suppressed for the duration), class features, ex abilities, supernatural abilities, or any other abilities from your normal form, regardless of how they were obtained. You gain all statistics of the form you turn into, but do not get any Extraordinary, Supernatural, or Spell-Like special qualities, nor do you gain any Supernatural or Spell-like attacks, nor any spellcasting abilities (nor do you get any related abilities, such as Psionics, Truenaming, Incarnum, or Shadow Magic). You maintain your alignment and motivations only. If you had a specific plan in mind before assuming a different form, you are entitled to an Int check (at the creature's Int) DC 10, to remember it. All HP damage, Ability Damage, negative levels, and Ability Drain dealt to your normal form applies to your altered form, and vice-versa. Death of the altered form reverts you back to normal (and as all damage applied in the altered form applies to your normal form, this could quite easily kill you). You may assume a form of your own type only, of a CR less than or equal to yours, to a maximum CR of 5. *Arcane Lock: this spell increase the DC to open the lock by your caster level + your primary casting stat. Pretty darn good, but still beatable. *Arcane Sight:Inherits changes from Detect Magic; this time, the maximum Search Bonus is +10. *Arcane Sight, Greater:As Arcane Sight, but the maximum Search bonus is +15. *Astral Projection:spell ends if the recipient leaves the Astral Plane by any means; and doesn't make copies of worn and carried items. While your soul is projected, your equipment is not. You may chose to fashion masterwork clothes and equipment from ectoplasm, but your magic items remain with your real body. *Blade Barrier: A rod of cancellation can take it down. An opponent who makes a successful reflex save moves one square away of their choice. An opponent who cannot move, or has no open square to move to, cannot make a save vs. this spell. This goes for other similar spells. Increase damage to 1d10/level *Blast of Flame - evocation and allows spell resistance. *Clone- Costs 10,000 gold and 1000 experience to prepare the clone. *Comprehend Languages gives a set bonus of +10 to Decipher Script skills instead of auto-deciphering *Confusion:The victim is entitled to an additional Will save each round after the first to ignore the effect for that round only. *Contingency:Never has any more information than the caster has; thus, for example, if the caster has a Contingency for "just before I walk into an Antimagic Field" the Contingency will only go off if the caster knows about the Antimagic Field. *Avoiding the ability damage is a Will save, with a DC equal to twice the specified DC. Instead of one-word answers, you receive short, often-cryptic answers. Every time you ask a question, there is a cumulative 5% chance of having to roll a new save against the ability damage. *Divine Power remove the ability to cast spells while under the effect of Divine Power, War Domain only. *Divination/Contact Other Plane. Currently: No limits on times cast means extremely paranoid spellcasters can find out exactly what's coming at them at all times and prepare accordingly. Change to: Contacting divine or extraplanar beings in this manner can be accomplished once every 30 days with no penalty. More often than that carries an amount of risk. Each contact thereafter carries a cumulative 5% risk of angering the being and incurring the Int/Cha decrease (or Wis decrease if the divine version is cast). [Alternates: Cumulative 5% chance of being driven insane, being given a Geas, the being sends an Aleax after you, similar effects *Divination- The chance of a successful divination is 50%, plus 2/caster level. If the divination is unsuccessful, there is a 75% chance that the spell simple fails, and a 25% chance that it returns an incorrect answer. *Detect Magic: Does not automatically locate magical traps, but does entitle the caster for a Search Check with a bonus of 1/2 the caster level (max +5) for magic traps in the area as a rogue who was actively looking for traps. No bonus to the check (so the Human Wizard-6 with an Int of 20 (+5 modifier) and no ranks in Search using Detect Magic to check an area for magic traps needs to roll an 18 to find a basic Alarm trap - but can do so). *Enlarge Person reduce duration to 1 rd/CL, and move to 3rd level *Entangle reduce radius to 10' Evard's Black Tentacles: Allow a REF. save and Escape Artist skill check. The tentacles are treated as Medium creatures, and their BAB caps at +10. Thus, their grapple check is equal to your caster level +4, max +14 *Explosive Runes:Damage doesn't stack from multiple sets detonated simultaneously. An explosive rune on an object that is physically destroyed does not take effect (as the document is now unreadable). The runes deal fire damage. Those close enough to read the runes may make a Reflex save at a -5 penalty. *Fly: 1rd/level Avg Maneuverability *Flaming Sphere - an opponent who makes a successful reflex save against a flaming sphere (or similar spell) moves one square away. This still stops the sphere's movement. An opponent who cannot move, or has no open square to move to, cannot make a save vs. this spell. This goes for other similar spells. Forcecage: Allows spell resistance and a reflex save to negate (move the target to the square of their choice just outside the cage). Freedom of Movement:Grants a +15 bonus to saves and Escape Artist checks(and makes 1 not an automatic failure), and grapple checks to resist and escape holds and pins, instead of negating them. Difficult terrain (magical or natural) doesn't affect you and the spell allows you to move and attack normally while underwater for its duration. Gate delete the clause "In the case of a single creature, you can control it if its HD do not exceed twice your caster level." *Genesis can only create planes with normal time traits. Glitterdust "Spell Resistance: Yes (blinding only)" Grease: Objects only or 1 5' square Hold Person/Monster: Any action against held creature ends spell effect. Knock The spell gives a flat +10 bonus to the casters Open Locks skill or Strength Check, to overcome the Open Lock DC of the lock or the Strength check DC of a stuck door. If used to open an arcane locked door, the caster must make a Caster Level Check vs. the Arcane Locks DC, with a +10 insight bonus. Mage's/Mordenkainen's Disjunction [fix: does not permanently destroy magic items, but does suppress them for CL rounds Functions as Dispel Magic, but there is no caster level cap, and you may add your advanced casting ability score to your dispel check. When making a targeted dispel, you may attempt to dispel any number of spells and magic items affecting or being carried by a single target. You may also target a single magic item. When attempting to dispel multiple effects, roll dispel checks against everything simultaneously, rather than starting at the most powerful spell. You may no longer dispel artifacts. *The portal is not invisible, instead manifesting as a magnificent door with hardness equal to twice you base casting ability, hit points equal to your caster level times five, and a break DC equal to twice your caster level plus your base casting ability. Magic Circle vs. Evil/etc. see Protection from Evil, and move to 5th level Mind Blank reduce duration to 10 min/CL Mirror Image move to 3rd level Mordenkainen's Sword - switching it to a different opponent is a move action. Orb spells and Lesser orb spells - all evocation and allow spell resistance. *Phantasmal Killer:Failing both saves is not instant death - it's 2d6 damage per caster level, max 20d6. Planar Binding line don't set a HD cap, set a CR cap instead; or use Summon Monster-like tables for call-able creatures The called creature gets three attempts to break free per day. The negotiation relies on relative social skills rather than flat Charisma checks, with summoned creatures often having an initial disposition of Unfriendly or Hostile *Project Image - touch attacks delivered by this spell are rolled as ranged touch attacks, so dex is used. *Protection from Evil/etc. only protects from possession and mind control originating from creatures of the warded-against alignment, and move to 3rd level *Polymorph: Inherits from Alter Self except as noted in the spell description; max CR is 10, and cannot exceed the subject's CR -1. In addition, changing your body and brain is an inherently risky business. Every minute a character spends in a form with a type other than his own, you must make a Will save, with a DC equal to normal DC of a spell of this level, +1 for each minute you’ve spent in the form, +1 for each of these saves you’ve failed. As you start failing these saves, you begin forgetting your own identity. Each failed save causes you to lose 1d4 random spell slots or prepared spells. If you fail 5 saves, you becomes permanently convinced that he is a creature of the type you've shapeshifted into. You discard all memories of your past life (including feats, prepared spell slots, spells known, and more) that don't "fit" with their new form, and begin acting in a manner appropriate to the new creature, even if the spell ends. This condition can be cured by any spell capable of curing insanity. If you've failed at least one of these saves must make an additional save to dismiss the spell. *Polymorph any Object there is no fix. This spell must go Ray of Clumsiness - fort save for 1/2 dex penalty, round down Ray of Dizziness - will save at -4 negates Ray of Enfeeblement - fort save for 1/2 str penalty, round down Ray of Entropy - fort save for 1/2 penalties Ray of Light - will save for 1/2 duration rounded down Resist Energy do not increase the energy resistance at higher CLsResist Energy - this now works just like the special ability energy resistance; damage is resisted per round not per attack. Reverse Gravity:Will Negates Rope Trick: Duration 10 min./level. Leaves a somewhat visible shimmering portal (Spot check DC 10+CL to notice it). You cannot pull up the rope, and anyone who climbs the rope can enter the extradimensional space. Creatures may also attempt to collapse the space by pulling on the rope-- a successful Strength check with a DC equal to your caster level plus your advanced casting ability dispels the spell, and leaves all the creatures and equipment inside hanging in the air next to the top of the rope. Shapechange remove the ability to use the spell-like and supernatural abilities of a creature you shapechange into, and introduce a clause stating that you cannot use any natural spellcasting the creature you shapechange into might have (such as a Planetar's Cleric spellcasting) *Shrink Item: Items change size one category per round. *Silence:Provides no protection vs sonic attacks. A will save is made each round while inside the emanation. *Simulacrum creates creatures without Su, Sp, or spellcasting abilities. The hit die limit is one-half the subject's HD or one-half your caster level, whichever is higher. *Solid Fog:Those inside are entitled to a Strength check to move faster than the spell normally permits. DC 20 for half speed, DC 25 for full speed. Ranged attacks are possible, but suffer a -2 penalty to attack and damage for each five feet of Solid Fog it passes through. Every time you attempt to move in the fog, roll a Strength check. For every 5 points by which your result is greater than 10, you may move 5 feet, to a minimum of 5 feet. Summoning spells in general. Currently: Possibility for spellcasting abuse. Change to: Summoned creatures will not use spells or spell-like abilities that would cost you XP if you were to cast the spell. Called creatures will only cast such spells free of charge if the action would directly serve their own interests (i.e. a Planetar might freely cast Greater Restoration on a person who Called it if they were fighting a Pit Fiend, but not if they were fighting an Inevitable). Otherwise Called creatures will not cast the spell unless the person who Called it provides the XP for the casting. Another problem is that the calling spells are that they are based on HD and not CR. Which can just be fixed by just putting CR in for HD. Touch of Idiocy - will save for 1/2 to all penalties, round down Wall of Stone - when an opponent saves successfully to avoid entrapment, move him or her to the square of their choice just outside the wall. Wall of Stone/Iron these spells need a duration other than instantaneous, I'm open to suggestions *Waves of Exhaustion:Fort Partial. Those who succeed on their saves are merely Fatigued. *Web: 20' cone starting from caster. Duration 1rd/level 1) If you make your reflex save, you are not Entangled. 2) Moving in a Web: To move five feet, you need a Strength or Escape Artist check, DC 15. To move at half your speed, it's DC 20. To move at full speed, it's DC 25. *Wind Wall- Inflicts a -5 penalty to all ranged attacks made through the wall. This penalty counts as a wind effect. *Spells, powers and effects such as time stop, temporal stasis, haste and slow are to be given the Time descriptor. *If a magically controlled creature (such as Rebuked undead) creates a spawn that it would normally control, it only controls it if you spend the Rebuke pool/other control pools needed to control that spawn. Otherwise the spawn is uncontrolled as long as you control the creator. Shadow Conjuration Illusion (Shadow) Level: Brd 4, Sor/Wiz 4 Components: V, S, See text Casting Time: See text Range: See text Effect: See text Duration: See text Saving Throw: Will disbelief (if interacted with); varies; see text Spell Resistance: Yes; see text You use material from the Plane of Shadow to shape quasi-real illusions of one or more creatures, objects, or forces. Shadow conjuration can mimic any conjuration (summoning) or conjuration (creation) spell of 3rd level or lower that is normally granted by your class (even if you personally are prohibited from casting it). Shadow conjurations are actually one-fifth (20%) as strong as the real things, though creatures who believe the shadow conjurations to be real are affected by them at full strength. Any creature that interacts with the conjured object, force, or creature can make a Will save to recognize its true nature. Spells that deal damage have normal effects unless the affected creature succeeds on a Will save. Such spells deal typless damage. Each disbelieving creature takes only one-fifth (20%) damage from the attack. If the disbelieved attack has a special effect other than damage, that effect is only 20% likely to occur. Regardless of the result of the save to disbelieve, an affected creature is also allowed any save that the spell being simulated allows, but the save DC is set according to shadow conjuration’s level (4th) rather than the spell’s normal level. In addition, any effect created by shadow conjuration allows spell resistance, even if the spell it is simulating does not. Shadow objects or substances have normal effects except against those who disbelieve them. Against disbelievers, they are 20% likely to work. A shadow creature has one-fifth the hit points of a normal creature of its kind (regardless of whether it’s recognized as shadowy). It deals normal damage and has all normal abilities and weaknesses. Against a creature that recognizes it as a shadow creature, however, the shadow creature’s damage is one-fifth (20%) normal, and all special abilities that do not deal lethal damage are only 20% likely to work. (Roll for each use and each affected character separately.) Furthermore, the shadow creature’s AC bonuses are one-fifth as large. A creature that succeeds on its save sees the shadow conjurations as transparent images superimposed on vague, shadowy forms. Objects automatically succeed on their Will saves against this spell. If mimicked spell has any components other than verbal or somatic, you must provide those components as well. Shadow conjuration's casting time is equal to mimicked spell's casting time plus one move action. Shadow Evocation Illusion (Shadow) Level: Brd 5, Sor/Wiz 5 Components: V, S, see text Casting Time: See text Range: See text Effect: See text Duration: See text Saving Throw: Will disbelief (if interacted with) Spell Resistance: Yes You tap energy from the Plane of Shadow to cast a quasi-real, illusory version of an evocation spell of 4th level or lower that is normally granted by your class (even if you personally are prohibited from casting it). Spells that deal damage have normal effects unless an affected creature succeeds on a Will save. Each disbelieving creature takes only one-fifth damage from the attack. If the disbelieved attack has a special effect other than damage, that effect is one-fifth as strong (if applicable) or only 20% likely to occur. If recognized as a shadow evocation, a damaging spell deals only one-fifth (20%) damage. Regardless of the result of the save to disbelieve, an affected creature is also allowed any save (or spell resistance) that the spell being simulated allows, but the save DC is set according to shadow evocation’s level (5th) rather than the spell’s normal level. Nondamaging effects have normal effects except against those who disbelieve them. Against disbelievers, they have no effect. Objects automatically succeed on their Will saves against this spell. If mimicked spell has any components other than verbal or somatic, you must provide those components as well. Shadow conjuration's casting time is equal to mimicked spell's casting time plus one move action. Shapechange Transmutation Level: Animal 9, Drd 9, Sor/Wiz 9 Components: V, S, F Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Personal Target: You Duration: 10 min./level (D) This spell functions like polymorph VII, except that it enables you to assume the form of any creature available with polymorph I-VI as well. In addition, you can change form to a new one as a standard action. If you cast this spell as cleric with animal domain, you are limited to animals, vermin, and magical beasts./color Focus: A jade circlet worth no less than 1,500 gp, which you must place on your head when casting the spell. (The focus melds into your new form when you change shape.) Simulacrum Illusion (Shadow) Level: Sor/Wiz 7 Components: V, S, M, XP Casting Time: 12 hours Range: 0 ft. Effect: One duplicate creature Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No Simulacrum creates an illusory duplicate of any creature. The duplicate creature is partially real and formed from ice or snow. It appears to be the same as the original, but it has only one-half of the real creature’s levels or Hit Dice (and the appropriate hit points, feats, skill ranks, and special abilities for a creature of that level or HD). You can’t create a simulacrum of a creature whose Hit Dice or levels exceed your caster level. You must make a Disguise check when you cast the spell to determine how good the likeness is. A creature familiar with the original might detect the ruse with a successful Spot check (opposed by the caster’s Disguise check) or a DC 20 Sense Motive check. At all times the simulacrum remains under your absolute command. No special telepathic link exists, so command must be exercised in some other manner. A simulacrum has no ability to become more powerful. It cannot increase its level or abilities. If reduced to 0 hit points or otherwise destroyed, it reverts to snow and melts instantly into nothingness. A complex process requiring at least 24 hours, 100 gp per hit point, and a fully equipped magical laboratory can repair damage to a simulacrum. The simulacrum has no memories and divine abilities of the original (including cleric spells, aura of courage, and the like). It behaves similarily to the original, but has mind on its own. It is aware of what it is. Material Component: The spell is cast over the rough snow or ice form, and some piece of the creature to be duplicated (hair, nail, or the like) must be placed inside the snow or ice. Additionally, the spell requires powdered ruby worth 100 gp per HD of the simulacrum to be created. XP Cost: 100 XP per HD of the simulacrum to be created. Teleport Conjuration (Teleportation) Level: Sor/Wiz 5, Travel 5 Components: V, S, F Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Personal and touch Target: You and touched objects or other touched willing creatures Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None and Will negates (object) Spell Resistance: No and Yes (object) This spell instantly transports you to a designated destination, which must be within your sight, but otherwise can be as far as the horizon. Interplanar travel is not possible, nor is teleporting to places you can see with spells or similar effects. You can bring along objects as long as their weight doesn’t exceed your maximum load. You may also bring one additional willing Medium or smaller creature (carrying gear or objects up to its maximum load) or its equivalent (see below) per three caster levels. A Large creature counts as two Medium creatures, a Huge creature counts as two Large creatures, and so forth. All creatures to be transported must be in contact with one another, and at least one of those creatures must be in contact with you. As with all spells where the range is personal and the target is you, you need not make a saving throw, nor is spell resistance applicable to you. Only objects held or in use (attended) by another person receive saving throws and spell resistance. Once the spell takes place, you and your eventual companions appear on the spot you were looking at. Focus: A special compass made of gold and astral driftmetal, worth 1,000 gp. Teleport, Greater Conjuration (Teleportation) Level: Sor/Wiz 7, Travel 7 This spell functions like teleport, except that you can teleport to place you can't currently see. You must have been or seen (via scry spell, for example) the general area you want to teleport to. You do not designate exact spot as the destination. Instead, you designate an area roughly the size of a large village or small castle, and the spell teleports you to seemingly random part of that area. Exact destination is not totally random, as empty places are more likely to attract greater teleport's subjects than occupied ones (that includes both buildings, vegetation, and people). Areas of strong physical or magical energy may make teleportation more hazardous or even impossible. If you attempt to teleport into a place that doesn't exist (because what you seen was an illusion or deception) or no longer can be teleported into safely (a cave system that was flooded with lava or water), the spell fails. Interplanar travel is not possible. True Seeing Divination Level: Clr 5, Drd 7, Knowledge 5, Sor/Wiz 6 Components: V, S, M Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: 1 min./level Saving Throw: Will negates (harmless) Spell Resistance: Yes (harmless) You confer on the subject the ability to see things as they actually are. The subject sees through normal and magical darkness, notices secret doors hidden by magic, sees the exact locations of creatures or objects under blur or displacement effects, sees invisible creatures or objects normally, sees through illusions, and sees the true form of polymorphed, changed, or transmuted things. Further, the subject can focus its vision to see into the Ethereal Plane (but not into extradimensional spaces). The range of true seeing conferred is 120 feet. True seeing only discerns spells and effects with caster level +5 or lower, and up to 20. For example, a 10th level cleric will not be able to see through magical darkness created by 16th level wizard and no caster will be able to see invisible effect created by an epic sorcerer. True seeing, however, does not penetrate solid objects. It in no way confers X-ray vision or its equivalent. It does not negate concealment, including that caused by fog and the like. True seeing does not help the viewer see through mundane disguises, spot creatures who are simply hiding, or notice secret doors hidden by mundane means. In addition, the spell effects cannot be further enhanced with known magic, so one cannot use true seeing through a crystal ball or in conjunction with clairaudience/clairvoyance. Material Component: An ointment for the eyes that costs 250 gp and is made from mushroom powder, saffron, and fat. Virtue Transmutation Level: Clr 0, Drd 0, Pal 1 Components: V, S, DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: 1 min. Saving Throw: Fortitude negates (harmless) Spell Resistance: Yes (harmless) The subject gains 2 temporary hit points. If you cast this spell as a paladin, the subject gains 2d4 temporary hit points instead. Wall of Iron/Wall of Stone (and other spells that can provide raw materials) Add: Any fragment of the wall separated from the main body disappears. Wish Universal Level: Sor/Wiz 9 Components: V, XP Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: See text Target, Effect, or Area: See text Duration: See text Saving Throw: See text Spell Resistance: Yes By simply speaking aloud, you can alter reality to better suit you. A wish can produce any one of the following effects. Each effect, however, costs you a number of experience points. The more potent the vagary, the higher the price. Also, there is 20% chance that a malevolent being or raw chaos energy will contaminate the spell and attempt to twist your wording of the wish as much as possible. Exact details of such situation are left to DM. Duplicate any wizard or sorcerer spell of 8th level or lower, provided the spell is not of a school prohibited to you. Cost: 200 XP per spell level. Duplicate any other spell of 6th level or lower, provided the spell is not of a school prohibited to you. Cost: 400 XP per spell level. Duplicate any wizard or sorcerer spell of 7th level or lower from a prohibited school. Cost: 300 XP per spell level. Duplicate any other spell of 5th level or lower from a prohibited school. Cost: 500 XP per spell level. Undo the harmful effects of many other spells, such as geas/quest or insanity. Cost: 200 XP per spell level. Create a nonmagical item or building of size up to a cottage. Cost: 1 XP per 5 gp of item's value. Create or mend a magic item, or add to the powers of an existing magic item. Cost: 1 XP per 2 gp of the item's value. Grant a creature a +1 inherent bonus to an ability score or improve existing inherent bonus by +1. Inherent bonuses are instantaneous, so they cannot be dispelled. Note: Inherent bonuses to a particular ability score stack, but their total may not exceed +5 for a single ability score. Single ability score can not gain more than +1 inherent bonus at any given level. Cost: Special. You pay nothing beyond wish's basic cost (1000 XP), unless you cast wish on yourself. Spell's recipient must pay 1000 XP per point of (newly improved) inherent bonus squared (for example, yuo cast this spell on a creature that already has +3 inherent bonus to Wisdom and didn't improve the bonus at the current level; you attempt to improve the bonus to +4 so the cost is 4 x 4 x 1000 XP, or 16000 XP). Only willing creatures can be bestowed this effect. Remove injuries and afflictions. A single wish can aid one creature per caster level, and all subjects are cured of the same kind of affliction. For example, you could heal all the damage you and your companions have taken, or remove all poison effects from everyone in the party, but not do both with the same wish. A wish can never restore the experience point loss from any event or the level or Constitution loss from being raised from the dead. Cost: 3000 XP. Revive the dead. A wish can bring a dead creature back to life by duplicating a resurrection spell. A wish can revive a dead creature whose body has been destroyed, but the task takes two wishes, one to recreate the body and another to infuse the body with life again. A wish cannot prevent a character who was brought back to life from losing an experience level. Cost: 200 XP per resurrected creature's HD/level. Transport travelers. A wish can lift one creature per caster level from anywhere on any plane and place those creatures anywhere else on any plane regardless of local conditions. An unwilling target gets a Will save to negate the effect, and spell resistance (if any) applies. Cost: 100 XP per creature with 10 or less HD/levels, plus 500 XP per creature with 11-20 HD/levels, plus 2000 XP per creature with 21 or more HD/levels. Undo misfortune. A wish can undo a single recent event. The wish forces a reroll of any roll made within the last round (including your last turn). Reality reshapes itself to accommodate the new result. For example, a wish could undo an opponent’s successful save, a foe’s successful critical hit (either the attack roll or the critical roll), a friend’s failed save, and so on. The reroll, however, may be as bad as or worse than the original roll. An unwilling target gets a Will save to negate the effect, and spell resistance (if any) applies. Cost: 3000 XP. Duplicated spells allow saves and spell resistance as normal (but save DCs are for 9th-level spells). Material Component: When a wish duplicates a spell with a material component, you must provide that component or pay extra XP equal to 1 point per 5 gp of that component's value. Wish allows you to ignore components worth less than 5 gp. XP Cost: The XP cost for casting wish is 1,000 XP or XP indicated by a particular effect, whichever is more. When a wish duplicates a spell that has an XP cost, you add that cost to wish's XP cost. Category:Rules